Reasons to Love You
by YouCouldBeHappy
Summary: Meredith Grey is taking a break from life, planning to go to Europe and have fun for once. Also, most importantly, avoid her mother. What happens when someone unexpected comes and helps change her life forever? Sorry, I really suck at summaries!
1. Harder to Breathe

Ch. 1- Harder to breathe

So I know my last fic now has abandonment issues that it may never get over but I do plan on updating this one as much as possible. It may sometimes go down to once a week but I'm going to try my best. I'm in high school, enough said.

Disclaimer: I have no association or partnership in the making of Grey's Anatomy, nor will I ever because all we'd see is MerDer going at it.

She grabbed her plane ticket and ran out the door, planning on never returning again. Her mother's house only brought bad memories; when her father left, her mother's absence, and the fact her mother was never completely satisfied with what she did. She was leaving it all behind, even her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, one of the best in the country. She was going to France, a place she had always dreamed of visiting, but never found the time. She was always studying and going to club meetings, trying to get her mother's approval. Meredith Grey was about to start over.

The plane ride was excruciatingly long. She had too much time to think; to overanalyze what she was doing. She had never been an impulsive person, she had her life planned out at the age of twelve, so this was the most impulsive thing she'd ever done. Of course she had spent a week planning it, but nevertheless, impulsive for Meredith Grey. She has $20,000 in her bank account, due to the fact her mother thought money would solve her absence. Not like Meredith didn't have to work for it, though. She maintained straight A's and during her last two years in high school, she was taking all AP and honors courses. She was leaving that all behind because she couldn't stand it anymore.

She had only gotten a few hours of sleep on the plane, accounting for the little girl in front of her who could not stop talking and the old man next to her who smelt like he just walked out of a trash can, so the second she got to her hotel, she lined her luggage up on one side of the room and lay down on her luxurious bed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, she awoke quite early due to jetlag. She tried to stall by taking a nice, relaxing bath, and watching a bit of French TV, loving the fact she went up to French 4. She left her room a few hours after waking up, too hungry to delay longer.

The second she got outside, she realized she hadn't a clue what she was going to do during her trip there. There were only two things on her checklist: visiting the Eiffel Tower, and doing a French guy with a hot accent. The second one was forced on the list by her friend, Cristina.

She went to a small diner on a busy street for breakfast. She quickly ordered strawberry crepe. After ordering, she noticed the cute man that had been staring at her since she walked in. He saw her notice him and smiled. She quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Mark asked his friend. They were taking a break from work before becoming attendings.

"Oh, nothing," Derek quickly said, looking away, but not before Mark followed his eyes.

"Not too bad but I'm pretty sure she's American. We are here for hot French girls and nude beaches, dude."

Derek rolled his eyes at his friend, "I guess some people never change."

"I guess not. Come on, let's go find Preston." Mark said as he got up to leave.

"Um, okay," He said while getting one last look at the girl who would later occupy every space in his brain possible.

Yes? No? Updates are welcomed!


	2. Hope for the Hopeless

**I am so so so sorry about not updating. Right after I started this, I got sick for a week and I didn't want to give you a crappy I'm-on-meds update so I held off. Then I wrote one and my stupid computer deleted the file. I couldn't figure out how to recover it. THEN I wrote one on my grandparent's computer and they have a program that won't work on here. So yes, after a thousand excuses, I am here, delaying studying. Once again, sorry and I'll try my best to make up for it.**

Meredith wandered around the city aimlessly. She hadn't a clue what she was going to do. The sky brightened as the day went on. She went from shop to shop trying to utilize her time and get some necessities for her stay. She hadn't brought a whole lot, not wanting to make it too obvious to her mother, who most likely wouldn't have noticed if she painted "I'm leaving" on the front of her house.

When the sky started to darken, she decided to return to the diner where she had seen the man that appeared a numerous amount of times in her head throughout the day. He was amazingly gorgeous with eyes she could read from a distance. The way he looked at her so little hours ago made her melt. She noticed him looking at her but then look away to talk to his friend. He was likely married, or dating, or even gay. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Two almost equally attractive men sitting side by side at a French diner; most definitely gay. She settled on them being friends for her benefit.

She didn't know why she had such a strong impulse to see him, but she did, and she decided the new Meredith acted on impulse, bringing her back to the diner. She got seated at the same seat the mysterious man and his friend were seated, how ironic. She thought of it as a sign, he would come back looking for her and lift her off her feet. She really needed to get over this fantasy. She stayed until the sky became dark and her food was past gone. She finally decided to leave, cursing herself for being such an idiot.

She stumbled down the hall towards her hotel room with piles of shopping bags in her hands, not able to see where she was going. Suddenly, she crashes into someone and her bags go flying.

"I'm so sorry" She hears an attractive male voice say as her bags began to appear orderly in front of her.

"No, I am." She looked up and as her eyes met his, she felt her breath get taken away. She stood there in shock because he was in front of her, leaning over, helping her.

"Hi." He finally said, both frozen in place. "Are you… Did I see you at a diner earlier today?" He said, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, awestruck. He stuck his hand down to help her up and she took hold. Sparks began to fly immediately. "I mean I wouldn't be positive, you just look familiar so I mean, if you think you saw me at the diner, then I don't know, I guess you most likely did see me at the diner. Not that I really saw you or anything, I mean, I'm not a stalker and you know, I didn't go back or anything. And plus you were with your boyfriend. Oh shit, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

As she rambled, Derek's smile slowly increased. "Yes, I do believe you are. It's quite adorable." He smiled at her and began to pick up her bags. "And Mark is not my type…no, no, no. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Oh, yeah. Meredith." She sticks out her hand and shakes his. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked, noticing him picking her bags up for her.

"I am helping you to your room since you have too many bags to carry." He replied.

"You really don't have to. It's not your obligation or anything, you know, I mean…And what is your type, anyways?" She took a deep breath. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Yes, but like I said, adorable. And my type… Well, for starters, girls."

"Oh, okay. I mean I just saw you and…"

"Mark," He added for her.

"You and Mark together and I guess I assumed." She blushed.

"So much for assumptions, huh?" He said, winking at her.

"Yeah, I suppose. Here, my room is this way." She said as she led him towards her room, him following closely behind.

They walked about four rooms down and stopped at her suite. "Ahh, nice room. My family usually takes this one but it was taken." He smiles down at her, playful accusing.

"Oh yeah? Sorry about that…" She said, looking down.

He laughs at her innocence. She is so shy, so cute. He couldn't help but notice how very extremely adorable she is. "So, what brings you to this beautiful city?" He says, making conversation as she opens her door. "Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure" She says, smiling at him. "I'm on vacation, you?"

"Pleasure" He says, smiling down at her.

She begins to walk into her room and turns around to face him, "Thank you very much." She says, smiling at him.

"What, no invitation?" He says, smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Umm no, not yet at least."

"So overall, I do have a chance? Good to know." The smiles keep coming.

Meredith lets out a fake laugh. "Cocky, are we?"

"I prefer the term arrogant." He says, the smile growing.

"Oh, good to know." She said laughing at his comment. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Say tomorrow, 9 at the café?" He said smiling, pleading for her to say yes with her eyes.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She asked questioningly.

"Do you want me to be asking you out?" He took a step closer as she took one back, not wanting to get out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, shaking her head, and closed the door as he asked if that meant yes in the background.

He walked off feeling like the luckiest man alive.


	3. Consider This

_Sorry for the major lack of updates. I'll try harder this time!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, I'd stop talking about the fact I recently met some of the cast.**

**[I'll tell you more about it if you ask about it and reveiw my story**

The next morning, Meredith woke up at 6 A.M. but couldn't fall back to sleep. Seeing as she had 3 hours until she had to meet up with Derek, she went into the living room area, snuggled up on the couch, and made an attempt to watch TV. She was staring at the screen but she just couldn't get Derek off her mind. She had never been this affected by a mere stranger and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away. She wasn't the girl that got butterflies when a guy simply asked her out but there was something different about Derek; something she couldn't quite grasp.

After about a hour of attempting to watch TV and flipping through various news stories, she decided to go take a relaxing bath. She poured in some lavender bubble bath and turned on the warm water, discarding her clothes and hopping in.

* * *

Derek woke up at 7 A.M. and soon realized there was no way he was getting back to sleep. He made a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, picking up the latest Neurology book by a famous neurosurgeon, and starting where he left off. Shortly after, Mark came stumbling out of his room.

"Why the fuck are you up so damn early?" Mark questioned as he yawned.

Derek looked up at his friend. He obviously hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Derek awoke at 3 in the morning to hear the door to the hotel room slam and shortly after, he could hear Mark's door shut. "I have to be to breakfast by 9. Late night?"

Mark laughed a bit at his friend's ability to know these things. Truth be told, you could tell just by looking at him. He had "man whore extraordinaire" written all over him, or so it seemed. "It's always a late night in Mark's pants." He grinned. "And pop didn't tell me anything about going to breakfast." He yawned, stumbling back slightly and groaning.

This made Derek laugh. Mark was completely hung over a vast majority of their vacation time. He was surprised Mark would still be able to tell a few of their stories. "That's because I'm going with someone else. And I'm guessing you have another hang-over, so the only one I feel sorry for is dad now. Having to sit around with you all day talking about your most recent lay and your deserved headache…" He shook his head. He had known Mark since they were young and Derek's parents had taken him in as their own as soon as they noticed Mark didn't have a completely functional family. Mark was practically blood and ever since Mark noticed the joys of the female anatomy, no one could stop his adventures.

"Fine, fine. I'll try to mix the subject up a bit today. And I'm assuming by the corny ass grin on your face this person is a girl." Derek shook his head as Mark laughed and made his way towards the couch, picking up the remote on the way. "Dude, how many times do I have to explain this to you… don't waste a date on breakfast!" He said, slapping is shoulder. "Assuming she's hot, of course. She better be foreign at least…" He looked to Derek who was smiling in amusement, something Mark could constantly make you do.

"She's hot and she's not foreign. She's the girl from the café yesterday, remember her?" He asked, his face lighting up at the though of her, not going unnoticed by Mark.

Sighing, Mark replied, "Derek, we are in another country, meaning hot meaningless sex with foreign chicks. I will not allow you to have some vacation relationship with a damn American, you fool." The family had to keep telling themselves Mark wasn't as emotionally detached deep down.

"We are going out to breakfast, no biggie. I haven't popped a ring out yet." Derek said as he made his way towards his room so he could take a shower.

"Yet… yet. Derek get back here, you said yet." Mark took a second to breathe. "I will not be responsible for my best bud to be out there, asking a woman to tie him up with a leash. Not even a woman, she was totally jailbait! You are not leaving this house!" He ranted, but gave up realizing Derek was out of sight and had already made up his mind. Something in him knew Derek said yet for a reason, and that reason was slightly subconcious.


End file.
